a c r o n y m
by Majickal
Summary: COMPLETE Friends. F R I E N D S. Do you see the word 'ends' in it? FriENDShip never ENDS. Chapter 33: Yuffie Missing some characters. Dedicated to Fire Kitten and all my other readers.
1. Aerith

Advice. "I need advice besides someone who curses every other word, someone who says 'whatever' to the problem, and someone who has a need to attack whatever it is that's bothering me," the spikey-haired boy said as he sat down before me, slumping in his seat as he told me how he had "accidentally" took Yuffie's dairy and lost it somewhere between Merlin's house and Leon.

Emerald. "You know, I had a friend who had the exact same eye color as you." I turned to the younger boy beside me and said, "Oh?" He nodded and added, "Well she didn't act like you that's for sure; she was always ranting how she would eat people's brains out through bendy straws with the help of flying monkeys."

Radiant. I smiled at the flower the Keyblade Master had given to me. On it was a note that read, "I don't know how you manage it, but your presence always makes people around you a little bit calmer. Maybe that's why Leon and Yuffie haven't officially killed each other yet."

Innocence. "What?" I asked, blinking at the boy who had been glaring me for quite some time. "There's no use denying it, Aer," he growled. "I know you've hidden those cookies around here somewhere."

Thoughtful. Those thousands of heartless attacking. And all I could think was if I had stuffed enough potions into everyone's pockets.

Hallelujah. That's what she screamed when she found the last potion to cure Sora from his injuries that were inflicted on him by Yuffie.

"You're too nice, Aerith. But I like that"

-----------

Okay, I think I did a decently good job on this. Though the last part I know I could have put more thought into. Oh well, if it helps me with One Single Light than I don't care.


	2. Aladdin

Action. "This sort of stuff happens to me all the time," I told my three companions, as I led them away from the angry guards that were chasing us for our thievery.

Love. "She'll never fall for a guy like me," I said glumly. The brunette sitting opposite me nudged his friend and winked. So what are we supposed to do with those wedding invitations?"

Abstruse. "What do you mean I can't come with you to find Jasmine?" He just looked at me sadly and shook his head.

Djinn. I laughed with Genie as we watched Abu and Carpet fight each other like a boxing match. Genie's my best friend. It wasn't a bad choice to set him free while I leave the Keyblade Master with the job I wanted to find Jasmine.

Dagger. Thinking I might never see Jasmine againripped my heart. But Sora made sure Jasmine would come back soon to patch it up.

Idiot. I watched in annoyance as Sora fell into the bottomless hole for the ninth time.

Necklace. "Why do you waste precious metal on a necklace?" The Keyblade wielder closed his hand around his necklace and he got a faraway look in his eye as he mumbled something about how his best friend made it for him.

"How about we take Jasmine on a carpet ride, Aladdin?"

--------------------

I really hate Djinn and Dagger. They are really stupid.


	3. Alice

Ace. Sora groaned when I timidly showed him my hand of cards. "What is this?" he muttered. "Lady Luck has gone sexist?"

Laughter. I giggled as I watched Sora try to ward off the flowers who tried to touch him so the others would see why they thought he was a different kind of flower than the others thought.

Insanity. There must have been something in the tea, she thought as she danced on the table top with the young warrior.

Curious. "My curiosity always leads me into trouble," I sighed. "But you had the courage and patience to follow it," he remarked.

Enchanted. "In a world of my own." He smiled at me and put the daisy crown on my head.

"Want to come to a tea party with me, Alice?"

---------------

I could have thought up a better word for Enchanted but I liked what it represented. Ace happened to my a guy-friend (not boyfriend, tried, didn't work) when we were playing random card games. Laughter is pointless but I don't want to change it.


	4. Ariel

Aero. "Ariel, you can't go up there!" the little cried. My human friend cast aero on both of us so the crab wouldn't grab hold of our tales and dragged me towards the ship that seemed to be having a party.

Reality. "What is that sound?" I asked, covering my ears. He frowned and answered, "Cannons."

Illusion. "They look like flowers," I giggled, tickling the little splotches covering the rock, "but they're actually shy fish." We laughed together as the fish swam around both of us.

Eric. "Ariel and Eric sitting in a tree…" "What's a tree?"

Longing. "All I want is to be part of that world." He didn't answer.

"Don't make us sing to Ariel again, Sebastian!"

------------

Aero could _really_ use some work. I love Eric, and I don't believe in ArielxSora no matter how much I love crack!pairings. But there is a hint of it in Longing if your mad.

The last part was because I thought it was hillarious when I found out it was a musical world in Atlantica.


	5. Axel

Anger. "Why couldn't you have been the Nobody?" He answered simply, "Because you wouldn't have met Roxas."

Xehanort. "Hate the guy's guts." He scoffed at me. "Don't we all?"

Energy. I was fighting a lot more Heartless than the Keyblade wielder could manage at the moment.

Lost. Roxas turned to his counter part. "So… Axel's gone?"

"Got it memorized, Axel?"

--------------

Do you know there are like only four words that start with X? Yeah, took me a long time on that. Energy was supposed to be something about fire but I couldn't word it correctly. Lost... Meh, it's alright...


	6. Belle

Beauty. "Beauty and the beast…" I sang the words softly to myself. "Regular fairy tale ending," he grinned.

Enchanted. "You are so going to break the spell," he said. I asked what on earth he was talking about but he only grinned and laughed in reply.

Love. He smirked and pretended to dance with Goofy to get his point across. "Well you got to admit it was romantic," I grumbled.

Lady. "Look," he said trying to sooth me. "The only female he's encountered for a long time is Mrs. Potts; it's not his fault he gets nervous around gorgeous girls like you."

Evening. He took one look at my dress and said, "If this doesn't get you two confess then I don't know what will."

"Sorry, Belle, dancing's not my thing."

-----------

No comment.


	7. Cid

Cigarettes. He rolled his eyes at me. "Two packs in an hour, it's a new world record." I smirked and replied, "Trying to beat Agrabah's."

Ignorance. "Wait! Don't try to find Leon, he's been in a really #$ed up mood ever since you helped Yuffie prank him." _Slam_. He's a dead man.

Damn. "Has there ever been a sentence where you haven't used a 'colorful vocabulary word'?" "Not in Hell my friend."

"Whatever you say, gramps—er—Cid."

--------------

Heh, he remembers not to call him Cid. YOU'RE ALL WITNESSES! Cigs... Look I just hate them so I was trying to get my point across by making this.


	8. Cloud

Coliseum. "Hey! How about a rematch sometime? No dark powers involved."

Light. "Have you found your light yet?" "You helped me show where the path was."

Oceanic. "We could pass off as brothers you know. We have almost the same hairstyle and the exact same colored eye." I lifted my eyesight to him. "Ten bucks the news will say, 'Brother Kills Sibling For a Conversation He Didn't Like'."

Uncanny. He sucked in his breath and turned to face me. "You have this uncanny behavior to sneak up on unsuspecting people."

Danger. You saved me from the Lord of Death. And myself. I thank you.

"Someday you'll find you light, Cloud."

-------------

I hate yoai but I think it was hinted in Light. I think it's good nonetheless.


	9. Donald

Disagree. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Y… what were we talking about?"

Offensive. "Me thickheaded? Oh, and I'm guessing you've never heard someone squawking about moogles stealing your purse?" "I do!"

Nag. "Why can't I wear this?" "Because kids your age aren't supposed to wear that!" "What are you my parent?" "If you keep it up I might as well make cookies for you!"

Aggravate. "Get off my case, will ya?" "Not until you listen to me!" "Well it's kind of hard to block you out."

Landing. "Don't touch that button!" "This one?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Duck. "Duck!" "You'd think you'd catch onto to my species before the two years you've been with me." "No, I mean, GET DOWN!"

"No matter how much you get on my nerves your still one of my best buds, Donald."

------------

I love Nag because it shows Donald looking out for Sora. I think I'll do it again in Goofy...


	10. Elizabeth

Elegance. I sighed and helped the young warrior over the rocks in the murky cave for the third time in five meters. Maybe Jack should just carry him back to the ship…

Lady. "How do you always seem to keep your balance?" "Because I'm a lady that's why."

Impatience. "Crazy queens, flying carpets, pea-sized dragons, and now immortal pirates. What next? Computer systems that want to take over the world?"

Zombie. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked before the trio of friends went to fight the cursed pirates. "Of course! We've dealt with zombies before in Halloween Town with more back bone in them!"

Admiral. When I agreed to marry Norrington, I could see a very clear, mental image of Sora shaking his head in pity.

Baggy. "Can't I just—?" "No!" "But—" "There's nothing wrong with my clothing." I pouted, despite all the times my father told not to, and eyed his "garments" and the wardrobe full of _normal _clothing not to far away.

Eerie. Even with my friends beside me and the rest of the pirates gone and the last of the pirates gone, I couldn't help but hold on to all of them in the dark cave.

Talisman. Where's my necklace?

Hair. "What the bloody hell are you doing, luv?" "I don't like them; that's all, Captain." "What do you have against my hair?" "Nothing! … I just don't like anything that isn't clean looking." "It's naturally like this… And by clean, were you singling out the Captain?" "Yes." "I'm right here!"

"Hey, Lizzie, could you teach me that pirate song?"

---------------------------

Elizabeth Swan—(Cough) Besides the fact that some are really strange I like it. Lady is connected to Elegance so not to confuse you people. I'm pretty sure you get Impatience. Admiral was from the movie, sorry. I came up with Baggy becuase my aunt didn't like the look-a-like pants of Sora's that i was wearing. Talisman pretty much describes the whole thing. Hair is my revenge on how I can't stand Sora's hair when I'm trying to draw him.

Grr, Sora. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I'm Done. Please review, I feel so uncomfortable with out them.


	11. Genie

Genie. _The one, the only… GENIE OF THE LAMP!_

Enchantment. "When I get my hands on Jafar, I'll—I'll—I'll…" "Turn him into a girl?" "…Not evil enough… Think bigger." "Turn him into a bug so we can crush him?" "…No…Keep thinking, I'll help." "…Turn him into a cute, furry creature and give him to a hyperactive five year old?" "Now _that_ is cruel."

Nickname. "Sora-kins? Nah sounds like something _Kairi _would call you (snicker), ok, how about Dr S? …No definitely not… Soars? No. How about Skyler? Your name does mean 'sky' and Skyler _is _a name and—" "Just drop it Genie (laughter)."

Idea. "I have an idea on how to defeat Jafar!" "We—I won't do it if it involves psychotic penguins, evil flying monkeys, dressing-in-drag, turning us into animals, or getting him drunk." "…" "And absolutely no belly-dancing from any of us."

Encased. _"Ah, it feels good to feel the breeze again." "You don't get out much do you?" "Well, you try being encased in a lamp for a thousand years. It can give you such a crick in the neck." Laughter._

**Authors note···**Yay! I updated! Oh, I was going to do angst in at least some of these but I will never do it with Genie. Because I love him. And yes, if you think Genie was acting a little OOC or annoying (or maybe more annoying for some of you **XP**) I didn't mean to do it. The first one and last one were quotes from Kingdom Hearts 1 with some changes. But it still goes among the same lines. So yeah.


	12. Goofy

Glum. _Our ship is special, it runs on happiness. So give us a smile!_

Order. _"We've got to protect the world border." "Gah! ORDER!"_

Oddball. "Goofy! Look out for that—" **Bam! **"…tree…"

Father. "Sora, I want you to meet my son, Maxie. Hyuck!" "Stop calling me 'Maxie'!"

Yell. "Hey, Donald. Do you know where Goofy is? I wanted to ask him if—" "YA-HA-HOOOOOOEEEEEEY!" "Sora?" "Yes?" "Did you leave the trap door of the Gummi ship unlocked?" "Er…um…I don't know?"

"Good ol' Goofy!"

**Authors note···**(Sigh) I so wanted to do something about the boulder/fake death scene. But I couldn't find the right word. I'm also pissed that Max (Goofy's son) wasn't in the game. At least a hint! The third word would most likely take place in Deep Jungle (Tarzan), if you're confused.


	13. Hayner

Hallucination. Is it just me or did I see a blonde haired kid take Sora's position for a second there?

Abstruse. Olette said I shouldn't have been so rude to the three guys who came into our hideout. The three guys were a dog, a duck (both wearing clothes AND talking), and a guy who looked like he's never seen a brush before. HOW CAN YOU NOT BE RUDE?

Yellow. I watched the train that Sora had just went in take off and into a red-yellow-orange horizon.

Nincompoop. How dare they come into our hiding base? This is ours, we got here first. Pfft… Fine. Let Olette deal with them.

Eyes. He looked happy, but why does he cry when he thinks he'll never see us again?

Railroad. _We're came to see you off._ Until next time I suppose.

"Are you sure we've never met before?"

**Authors note···**Zomfg! This one sucks. I rushed through it. See what happens when you rush people? Haste makes waste.


	14. Hercules

Hero. _He's a hero who can please the crowd, a star is born. Come on everybody shout out loud, a star is born. Just remember in the darkest hour, within your heart's the power for making you a hero, too. So don't lose hope when you're forlorn, just keep your eyes upon the skies. Every night a star is— right in sight a star is— burning bright a star is born!_

Education. "You're lessons here, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, will be about what to do in a battle situation. But how to learn how to be a true hero… that's what you have to figure out."

Rest. "I speak for myself, Donald, Goofy, Phil, Megara, and your fans when I say sit down and relax."

Couple. I swear to my father that the smirk on Sora's face when I kissed Megara on the cheek looked like it could swallow the world with the psychotic look.

Underworld. _Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there._ Think we could use it? _Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you._

Love. Sora looked between me and Megara. He knew what I was thinking. _People do crazy things when they are in love._

Extraordinary. Watching Sora using the Keyblade was a tremendous sight to watch. You could tell that fighting was something he (sometimes) lived for.

Strength. To go through all those battles, through all those losses, through all that anguish, he can still smile genuinely and open his heart to others. That's a True Hero.

"Do you think I have what it takes to be a true hero, Hercules?"

**Authors note···**Yes, um, (cough) heh…Yay Hercules! The first one is a verse from the song "A Star Is Born". It just fit. I love the song. Yes, people, Sora is romanticist at heart. He's been around it enough (and in one) to learn to love Love itself. Love is written horribly though, it was written for the movie version when Hercules returned Megara's soul to her body.


	15. Jack Skellington

Jack-o-lantern. _…In this town we call home…everyone hail to the pumpkin song…_

Afraid. "Why do you like scaring people, Jack?" "Huh? Oh it's just our job. Things would be in the doldrums if we weren't here to get your heart pounding. That's why people find some things exciting. Because they're afraid, yet not that afraid to face that fear."

Christmas. _Then we can go see Santa!_

Knoll. _Oh something deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow, there's something far out there from my home, a longing that I've never known._

"C'mon, Jack! Let's go get Oogie and save Sally."

**Authors note···**Happy Halloween everybody! And just in time to put Jack Skellington up! (Pats self on back) Yay me! Yes, there are two songs. Very sorry. Knoll has nothing to do with the sentence except where the song took place. Afraid was a conversation I had. Christmas is a memory.


	16. Capt Jack

Jailbreak. "I just _can't _believe the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was captured by Norrington." "Just shut up and get me out of here, Sora." "Can't I just laugh at your predicament first?"

Alike. _Jack and Sora are kind of alike, dontcha think?_

Captain. "Hey, Jack—" "For the love of the GODS above, Sora, it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. You can say _Captain _Jack, _Captain _Sparrow, or just plain, old _Captain!_ But you never, _ever! _call me Jack or Sparrow. You _must _put the word _Captain _ahead of it. GOT IT?" "…" "…" "…Drama Queen…" "CAPTAIN Drama Queen, thank you very much!"

Keyhole. "…and that's what a keyhole is and that's why we need to find it." "…" "…" "… Run that by me one more time mate?" "GAH!"

"Donald and Goofy are right, Captain, we are alike."

**Authors note···**You should now by now it's **_Captain_** Jack Sparrow folks. The first one inspired by movie, second one is a memory, third is a little rant _I _did when a friend of mine only said 'Jack Sparrow', fourth one is totally random.


	17. Kairi

Kingdom. The King of Hearts (sora) Queen of Hearts, (kairi) Jack of Hearts (riku).

Absence. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." _Intertwined fingers, backs sandy from lying on the beach, bodies soaking up the rejuvenated sun arising from the east._

Isolation. She locked herself up in (artificial) sunny days and forgotten dreams. She built her walls with broken promises and doubt. She made herself forget with lies and half truths she had made up. But he got in the way and re-taught her how to live the moment he gave her that lucky charm back.

Royalty. _Kairi's… a princess?_

Innocence. Smiles fade, laughter dies, and promises are buried within sands of time. But, with a helping hand from him, she can dig them up and she can remember and share, because that's what you're supposed to do the good and bad memories. Because that's all they are, and she can smile just like she did when she sees those happy days again.

"W-We're back."  
_You're home._

**Author's note···**This one sounds angst-y, but I find it touching because some of these show Riku/Sora/Kairi and some Kaiora. Royalty is a memory of course. Kingdom was inspired by three pictures (in profile.) Isolation is tinted with angst but has a ray of light at the end. Innocence is the same way. Absence is the from the first cutscene of the game. Y'know, the one right before we see Roxas falling into the water.


	18. Leon

Lion. _"Here take this." "What's this?" "It's called Griever; it was given to me when I was sixteen when I was given the nickname, The Lone Wolf…"_

Ebb. And slowly, ever so slowly, his doubts of the young boy not being able to carry such a burden of Key Blade washed away with every day a star joined its brothers and sisters among the sky.

Over. Seeing the stars shining so bright, persuading the young SeeDs of a bright tomorrow, the tired Lion finally had a good rest after ten agonizing years…

Name. "Changing your name won't change the past, Squall."

"We'll build Radiant Gardens again. And you can do your part by not being so angst-y, Squall!"

**Author's note···**Le Gasp! Sora taking the characteristics of Yuffie? Oh Noes! This cannot be happening!

Anyway, here's the break down of every thing. Lion is a piece of shit. The End. Period. Ebb, I guess, would take near or somewhere in Kingdom Hearts I. Over is tinted with Final Fantasy VIII stuff. Le sigh, I could not fit Rinoa into this one. I am sorry. Name… random. I was actually planning ahead and trying to make my life easier and putting the words that I want to use for characters and just so happened to be working on Yuffie.


	19. Merlin

Magic. _What's it like?_ This is very strange... _That's Merlin's magic!_

Enchantment. Soon the Keyblade Master had every dish and piece of furniture flying artistically around the room.

Rebuild. The aging sorcerer watched the young warrior race around the town fixing broken walls and houses.

Lessons. Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Gravity, Stop, Aero.

Ignite. "Merlin! Your beard—Candle—SHIT!" "Oh, DAG NABBIT! BLIZZAGA BLIZZAGA!—Sora, stop laughing!"

Nutty. Cid and Merlin may have their feuds (most insults being "nut case" or "loony") but if you asked Sora, he would say they both were said insults.

"We'll help you find Arthur, Merlin."

**Author's note···**Yay for Merlin from the Sword in the Stone! Magic technically has nothing to do with Sora. It's actually a conversation held by Donald, Goofy, and Tron. Oh well. Enchantment would take place in the first game. Rebuild would be the second game. Lessons… if you are one of the unfortunate… these are spells. Ignite was a little ponder I had. With a beard that long, would Merlin sometimes get it caught it flames? This can be supported from some scenes in the movie. Nutty… totally random.

Mulan is up next. Does anybody have any synonyms for Geisha? Anybody?


	20. Mickey

Majesty. _"No need for bowing, Mick or Mickey would be just fine."_

Informal. Laid back attitude, happy-go-lucky outlook on life, smile always present.

Canine. _"Hey, Pluto, could you go deliver this message to Sora, Donald, and Goofy."_

Keyblade. Yes, it was the "Keyblade" which was said to have brought chaos and prosperity

to the world a long time ago.

Emblem. The sword, the shield, the staff, the chain.

Yap. _You...! You started all of this! Because of you, Riku and Kairi... Oh! Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is?_ He's... I'm sorry. I can't help. _Really, Your Majesty? Are you sure?_ …I'm sorry, Sora.

"Let's go find Riku and Kairi! Well go together..."

**Author's note···**ZOMG! So much stuff to talk about our one and only Mickey Mouse. Let's get started!

Thing being said at the very end is a quote as most of you should know. Majesty is a totally made up memory. Lame. Yes. But whatever. Informal is… what I think about the whole "King Mickey" thing. Mickey, to me, sounds so fun and happy, and if someone had that name, they would be the kind of person I would approach. (Weird excuse, but yeah.) King Mickey sounds so formal, with tints of silliness. Keyblade is a quote from the Real Ansem Reports when they're talking about King Mickey. Emblem… Well… there's a lot of those hidden Mickey's some way to obvious. Seriously, Sora's clothes are based off of Mickey's. Yap is conversation in the second game.

I went and wrote the script for the second game.

Everything down to the movements.

I might even go and do the first one.

If Monstro feels like being nice and letting me win. For once.

I _seriously need _to get a life


	21. Mulan

Mirror. _Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why does my reflection show someone I don't know?_

Unbelievable. He saw her run across the rooftop to escape the out-of-control fireworks, then jump and hang onto a paper lantern, slide down the rope, and then finally land on Shang for a soft landing pad. And _then _the only thing that he could manage out of that gaping mouth of his was "Unbelievable."

Lie. _You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived you commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name. _We get the picture.

Army. Hit, strike, strike, block, parry, block, punch, kick, kick, take a break, repeat until sundown, go to tent, get ambushed by a spiky haired kid who insists you sit by the fire while you talk about fairies, worlds, and peace.

Nude. "SHIT! U-U-Um, sorry about t-that… I-I'll j-j-just go n-no—" "JUST GO, YOU IDIOT!"

"Take off the make up and ignore the scars, and I see a girl who follows her heart, not the flow, Mulan."

**Author's note···**Hmmm, this was supposed to be a little bit different but I'm quite happy with it! And before I go explaining I just want to say that all characters who weren't involved WILL most likely show up it **t h e s e c o n d a c r o n y m**. I'm thinking about doing it. Message me if you second the notion!

Mirror, since I couldn't use Reflection, is pretty much the song Reflection. Man, I love that song. Unbelievable was a scene in the movie that really wanted to be in the game because it was kind of funny and breath taking at the same time. Lie was supposed to be Sora reassuring Mulan about lying to Shang. Army was supposed to be the quote but it changed. Army is serious in my opinion. Inspired by (I truly mean this) a SoraxMulan 100 words challenge. And Nude… if you've seen the movie with her bathing… yeah…


	22. Naminè

Nobody. "You and Kairi can't be the same person." Sora had stated one day. "I mean, I can think of a thousand differences right off the back."

Artistic. "It surprises me that you can be Kairi's Nobody AND draw like Picasso. Kairi can't even draw a decent scribble." "**_SORA!_**"

Memory. "The only reason I hate you is because you have a lot of blackmail on me from my memories." "I know! Isn't it great?"

Isolation. "Roxas! It's been awhile. Why the sudden visit?" "Sora sent me to give you my own gift." "And what would that be?" "This." _KISS, KISS fall in love._

Name. _Nami means wave, part of the ocean. It makes it more _real

Éclair. "Can I please have the éclair?" "No, Sora!" "What if I let you have Roxas for a whole week?" "…Okay!"

"Kairi and I promise not to let you or Roxas to fade into darkness."

**Author's note···**Yay! Oops. When I went back to school (five day weekend! Yes!) I didn't do Peter Pan and just skipped to Riku. Oh well! Yes, there were supposed to be at least four other characters between Riku and Namine and I only left one in but I'll do those missed out in **t h e s e c o n d a c r o n y m **if I get ten reviews. Last time I checked I had four. And we've got plenty of time. If I don't take out anymore names, there will be thirteen more names. And then I'll work on my other stories while passing some time in school with acronyms. But anyway—

Nobody is just my thinking. And some other random people. Artistic…remember in the second game during the first cutscene and it shows Namine closing the book of a BEAUTIFUL picture of a sleeping Sora? How come her pictures on the wall look like five-year-old's work? Doesn't make sense. Memory is something a friend of mine told me when I was working on this chapter. Isolation… OMIGAWD!!!!!ONE!!!ELEVEN11111!!!!! NAMIXAS!!!!!!!!!! …. 'Nuff said. Name was what my friend told me to do who also helped me with Memory. Éclair… She said it had the little mark on top even though it's supposed to go the other way. I was going to do Enchantress…but…I lurve éclairs.


	23. Peter

Pixie. _Faith, trust, and just a little bit of pixie dust._

Eternal. "Don't you find it awkward that you could be older than my great-great-great-great-grandfather?" And it took everything for me to stop laughing.

Time. "Sora…you've changed…" "Only on the outside."

Envy. "Hey! Stop, Tink! I'm not going to take all of Peter's attention from you. Peter loves you even if he sometimes acts too cocky sometimes."

Rascal. "Get back here with my ship, you two brats!"

"I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan."

_**THIS IS NOT A YAOI! IF YOU IGNORE THIS I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND MURDER YOU WITH A PIECE OF BAMBOO AND SOME CARDBOARD! **_

That goes for you too Shiranai456 and Mistukaii… and all you other fan girls.

**Author's note···**(Cough) This didn't turn out like I had hoped. It sounds yaoi-ish. Ewww. Anyway Pixie you should now is the trick to flying (actually it's the O and  button but who gives a bloody shit?). Eternal was inspired by another fic that was an Olette/Peter Pan thing. Time was inspired by the _Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, _a convo between Wendy and Peter. Envy…um…Tink's mad at Sora because she's mad that neither of them are paying attention to her. I mean, seriously, she was only used as a flying tool and had no real reason to be in the game—which I am very pissed at. Captain Hook is yelling at Peter and Sora who just enchanted it to fly and are now making off with it. The quote is also inspired by _Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland._


	24. Riku

Runt. "You've gotten taller, Riku." "Yah, well, you've gotten shorter." "Have not!" "Have too."

Idiot. "Remember when we were in the World That Never Was? (Snicker) And how you started crying when you found me?" "I did not cry!" "I have witnesses!"

Kiss. I looked at the girls on the other side of the room. "No." I said simply. "But they said they'd eat my shoes!" "It's embarrassing enough that you actually groped me."

Ukulele. "…Because this is my Ukulele Song!" "Sora, shut up, for the sake of all the worlds, shut up. " Ukulele, ukulele, UKULELE SONG!"

"Riku! Since my mom and your dad are both single, let's find a way to get 'em together so we can be official brothers."

**Author's note···**Yay for friendship!Riku/Sora! Not the yaoi version, the friendship cuz that's what this fic's all about!

Runt is my surprise that Riku got taller. Much taller. A WHOLE lot taller. But he's hotter that way. Idiot… it should explain itself. Kiss… you see, when Riku and Sora had to go back to school with Kairi's "mild" threatening, Sora told The Fangirls (yes, capitals) that he accidently groped Riku on that dark beach. And we all know Sora did. So they threatened him for yaoi. Or else. Poor Sora. Ukulele is something I did. On a fieldtrip. My teacher truly did throw my ukulele out the window. I miss it. And the quote at the bottom is what should happen in the game.


	25. Roxas

Roses. "If these flowers are for Kairi, you might want to go to Radiant Gardens or Agrabah. Don't go to Halloween Town because they gave either dead flowers or weeds. Wonderland's flowers are obviously rude…"

Oblivion. That's what he was supposed to fall into, but with Sora being Sora, he wouldn't let that happen.

Xemnas. "Hey, Roxas." "What?" "Mansex" "…This is why we don't speak to each other."

Asleep. If Sora doesn't wake up soon, Roxas thought, he's going to be late for school again. So Roxas did the only sensible thing to do. "OMIGAWD! IS THAT KAIRI FONDLING SOME RANDOM GUY'S ASS?!?!?" Sora is _way_ too easy.

Song. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O—" "Sora, if you don't shut up, I will take these Keyblades and shove it up your ass."

"You only want Kairi and me to get together because you want to be with Naminè, huh, Roxas?"

**Author's note···**Aww, Roxas plays matchmaker to his advantage. Lawlz. Roses… it should explain itself but it's Valentine's day and Sora doesn't know what to do, like always. Oblivion… don't know where it came from. It was originally supposed to be _"And he remembered six ways to Sunday."_ But it really doesn't make sense does it? Xemnas was inspired by yet another conversation with a friend. Me being Sora and said friend being Roxas. Asleep was inspired a brilliant and mastermind fic that was Riku centered. Song was something a friend did to me for revenge.


	26. Selphie

Sunflower. As big as they could get, they were, when she had found them, five minutes before she had to go on stage to do her solo. On it was a card signed with hugs and kisses, and _break-a-leg's_ from her "big brother", Sora.

Elope. When Selphie first met Riku, Sora, and Kairi, the first thing she said was, "If Sowa and Kaiwi are going to get mawwied, then can Wiku and me get mawwied, too?"

Love. Selphie blushed as she glanced up at Riku and then at the yellow fruit Sora had instructed her to give.

Party/Parental. "Yay! Riku, Sora, Kairi, and some people I really don't know came back! But before we have a party, I've got to scold you. KAIRI! First off, where have you been, young lady? You had me worried sick when you didn't come to school or come back to your house for a week! And—RIKU! DON'T DARE TRY AND SNEAK AWAY, OR I'LL USE MY NUNCHUCKUS TO BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

Heaven. When Selphie found out that her friends had left her for what might have been the third time, she didn't fret, she knew they could take care of themselves. She remained genuinely happy, this was their home if those three had made a home in their close knit circle. But she could trust them. All she had to do was to keep smiling, watch the sky, and send them love.

Irvine. "Hey, Seffie, I want you to meet someone." I looked up to see somebody standing next the Sora. **Leather and gunpowder. **_Sunshine and spring. _14 going on 26_. "I love you, Seffie/Irvy."_

Eavesdrop. "Kairi, I-I love you." "HE ADMITS!" "Selphie! SHHHH! You ruined the moment!" "RIKU?! SELPHIE?!"

"Selphie? What happens if I share a poapu with all of my friends, including you?"

**Author's note···**Yay for the SELPHINATOR! She is so much of a fun character that I just couldn't bring myself _not _to do it. Sure, you don't see much friendship (ok, hardly, happy?) that I just took Kairi and Selphie's friendship as an excuse. So there. **XP**

Sunflower was something a GOOD **(glares at friends who slept through the play)** friend of mine did. Elope was too good to do. Since Selph is a Romance Fangirl (OMG! More capitals!) I decided to do that! Love was a backup plan since I was already doing Party/Parental which could have easily been Poapu. But I want to stick with English (partly because I am much to lazy and dumb in Spanish, I wanted to Japanese, but nooooooo). Party/Parental was something I couldn't decide on. Because Selphie's being both a party girl in the beginning and a parental figure to her friend (this happened at the end of KH2 so the "people she doesn't know" are Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Will she scold them? Let your minds wander…) Heaven is my opinion on all those angst!fics about Kairi waiting for Sora and Riku to come home. Sure, it's natural to worry sick about people you care about who might die while you're not there, but seriously? Her trying to kill herself? Trying to get with another guy to get her mind off things?

Sickos.

Kairi is very loyal to her friends. So, **XP**. Irvine is what should have happened in the first game. Irvine was supposed to be in but he was replaced with either Wakka or Tidus (who both suck…oh, dear, here comes a rant from moi). So if everyone but Selphie had gone to Radiant Gardens, then Irvine must be there, too, because it is plausible that Rinoa _is _still alive and kicking (yay! Squall can come out of the closet now! Not to mention Reno and Rude could be there, too. Go Turks!). So anyway, what happened in Irvine was that Selphie remembered Irvine and both remembered what they smelled like (because they're hugging) and Selphie turned the appropriate age of 26, considering how much Squall is and considering how close in age those two were in Final Fantasy VIII. Eavesdrop is Selphie and Riku hiding in the bushes while Sora and Kairi confess feelings. They have a camcord where they will show it to ALL of Sora's friends.

Muhahaha.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **(cough, dies)**

That was a longer than usual explanation…Sorry… (7) SEVEN MORE CHAPTERS!!!


	27. Simba

Stars. _Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kinds will always be there to guide you..._

Imperfect. "You're not your father!" Sora growled, and then softer. "You're you."

Maggot. "Try it! "No!" "It tastes better than it looks! It tastes like chicken!" "I HATE CHICKEN!"

Bark. Four figures painted onto the tree with red and brown _and I just can't wait to be king._

Animals. Walk, walk, walk, trip, "Ow," walk, walk, walk, trip, "Ow," walk, walk, walk, walk, trip—"You seriously need some practice."

"Promise you'll be one of those kings up in the sky if I ever feel alone, Simba?"

**Author's note···**Man, I love Simba! My favorite song from the series is In Upendi. Such a cute song! Anyway, Stars is a quote from both the movie and the game. Imperfect is kind of a memory, thing, you know, how Simba kept trying to be exactly like his dad. I finally figured out why Simba acted like that. In the Second Movie, Keira(sp?) said to her father, Simba, that he wasn't his father. So yeah, finally got it. Maggot is about Simba trying to get Sora to eat bugs. Bark, every time I tried reading the first part and add to it the words _I just can't wait to be king_ kept popping into my head. Animals is the whole thing at the beginning of the Pride Lands where Sora, Donald, and Goofy don't know how to walk on all fours.


	28. Stitch

Summon. _Give me strength._ **Neega nana creesta!**

Tackle. "Hey! Stitch! Where are—" "I'm cute and FLUFFY!" "OOF!"

Island. In a way, they were kind of alike. They both had an island to get to with a little island girl waiting just for them.

Trick. Sora stared at Aerith innocently. "What?" Aerith only narrowed her eyes. "Cut the crap, why did Stitch just up-chuck my flowers, Leon's coat, and Yuffie's headband?"

Coffee. Sora was found passed out with a draggled, blue, _wet thing_ in the Bailey. Evidence given: coffee beans, water, and empty bottles of Elixir.

Home. _"Ohana means family." _Sora looked at the whole room full of old and new friends, all exhausted from a night of celebrating of the end of the Heartless. And then he smiled. Family is home.

"And family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten, Stitch, my family."

**Author's note···**Okay, got to make this one quick. Summon should be pretty easy for you if you have already played the game. Tackle was I did to a friend. Island is the connection I have come to realize they share. Trick, I think, is poorly written, but there aren't that many good T's. Coffee was a friend suggested, and I thought the idea was very funny, since that does tend to happen (to me) when you (I) take too much coffee. Home is an idea that has been bugging me for months that I might do. This is the ending quote for it. The old and new friends is everyone Sora has met on his journeys (Kingdom Hearts journeys, Narnia, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Muppets... just make up anything that sounds funny or related to Disney in some way. I'm making it up as I go along.) The _very_ end quote is what Sora says to Stitch in accordance to Home.


	29. Tarzan

Tree. "AAAAAAAH!" _Five minutes later. _"Boy, was that a fall… hey… HOLY SHIT! Is that a hippo? Hey, nice hippo… easy hippo… TARZAN!"

Africa. _Have you come here to study the gorillas? _

Race. Jumping from vine to cine was quite an feat. But since Sora was a five year running champion in skateboarding (not to _brag_ or anything), I can honestly tell you the whole thing to him and Tarzan was a cakewalk.

Zoo. "Clayton want this." _A bird, feathers of bright color. Trapped within a tangle of vines. A flutter of desperate wings flapping. _"Tarzan like this." _Vines splitting. A joyful whistle. Small falling feathers. You pick one up. Keepsake. _"Yeah…me too…"

Acrobat. Sora remembers being taken to the circus. A faint memory of that time was the graceful performers that were swinging around, dancing in the air. No weight and no care. Then he met Tarzan. And Tarzan taught him to dance in the air. No weight and no care.

Nature. They were both silent. And Sora remembered a memory from long ago – _Mommy, when I grow up, I want to study animals and plants and live in the jungle!_ That's nice, Sora, now go to bed.

"Thanks for giving me a chance to live my dream, Tarzan."

**Author's note···**Aw, how cute! But it was a bitch writing this chapter. It's so hard to get Tarzan's character. This sucks.

Also, it has been brought to my attention I update too much and I bring up to many stories. I am aware of this because I suffer from ADD and if I don't write my head suffers from an overload of ideas, so I'm terribly sorry for those who can't keep up with the updates.

Tarzan is a very made fun of and overlooked character.

Anyhoo! **Tree**—after going back and playing the game after _months_ of not playing any PS2 game—I went to Deep Jungle and played around there to get some ideas. I hated swinging on the vines. And hippos are vicious despite what the fat, butt-ugly hippos in game act. **Africa**—I know—is a quote from Jane. But I couldn't think of a good A word. **Race** is totally random. Basically it's Tarzan and Sora having a race in the whole…oh I don't know…sliding on the tree branch thing. I don't know what to call that moment in the game. In **Zoo** Tarzan is telling Sora that Clayton wanted to poach the animals and sell them to zoos. The animals would be trapped and have no freedom. And Sora agrees with Tarzan when he says that the animals should live in the wild. **Acrobat** is what I think of Tarzan every time I see the movie. I love the movie. They made Deep Jungle stupid in the game. **Nature **is Sora remembering while looking at Tarzan's home (Gorilla area at the end of the world) and remembering something he once said to his mom. **The end quote** is connected to **Nature.**

**FOUR MORE NAMES TO GO!!!**


	30. Tifa

Tavern. Sora came back to Radiant Gardens a year later to check how things were going. And when he (by accident, he swears) he didn't have to look any further for his friends.

Identical._ Hey, you! I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?_ Giggle_. Spikier_.

Finding. "Cloud is such and ass, making such a big deal of Sephiroth," the young boy whined. The woman smiled as she watched the blonde warrior fight his biggest enemy again (_for the last time, but they don't know that yet_). "Cloud is Cloud."

Akimbo. "I didn't even know that you, Sora, knew that word or that there is a word that describes the action of putting your hands on your hips." "Ah, the effects of reading the dictionary."

"We're kind of the same, huh, Tifa? Both looking for somebody and making sure that they will come back to the light."

**Author's note···**I don't believe in CloTi at all. I believe in Clerith/Cleris. So **XP**. When I was writing this, I realized that I am grateful Tifa has a short name because Sora couldn't have really made a bond with her in anyway except in the similar situation of finding somebody close to them.

Oookay, **Tavern** is a link to the game Final Fantasy VII. Tifa owned a bar called Seventh Heaven which was sort of a headquarters for her and her friends, aka AVALANCHE. So everyone that was a friend of Sora in Radiant Gardens was in the bar. Doing God knows what. Use your imagination. **Identical** is a memory when Tifa asks Sora if he's seen Cloud without saying Cloud's name, which would have made her life a little easier. I mean, how hard is it to find an emo blonde that has a grudge against psycho, silver-haired generals that tote around huge-ass swords. I came up with **Finding **when watching _Advent Children_. **_SPOILER COMING _**It was a conversation on the _Shera_ that was between Yuffie (in this case, Sora) and Tifa, who were watching Cloud fight Kadaj, a clone of Sephiroth. **_END OF SPOILER._** **Akimbo **was a similar conversation held with a friend when we were looking for A words for this story. Akimbo…

Lawlz.


	31. Tron

Technical. "What?" "……You don't even know what that button does, do you, Sora?" "Not a clue."

Rape. When the computer program pulled Sora into a hug before jumping into the hole, the only thought running through Sora's head was _Michael Jackson. _

Online. _Dear Tron, thanks for the help in finding Christmas presents for all of my friends. Tarzan is so hard to think of, you never tell what he really wants or needs. Talk to you later—Sora._

Negative. Sora looked at the wall of viruses then at the Byte hovering around Tron. "We're going to die, aren't we, Byte?" "POSITIVE!"

"You have a whole bunch of User friends, Tron."

**Author's note···**ARRRRGH! It's so unfair! I wanted to use this quote because it is so overlooked in the game.

_Tron: All right, what's the password?_

_Donald: Well...Belle, Snow White..._

_Goofy: Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella..._

_Sora: Kairi._

It is soooo sweet. (sniffle) I'll make a one-shot of it soon, if I can. So you can't steal my idea!

**Technical** is something I realized when I saw Sora banging the keyboard in Ansem's computer lab. I thought he was going to hit it with his Keyblade like Roxas. **Rape** is payback for all those yaoi fan girls who should really get a life. It's very rare for me to actually like a one of those things. So no more Sora/Tron stuff, okay? **Online** is kind of my problem and I really wish there was a Tron to help me. Sora writes a thank-you letter to Tron a little while after Christmas. The term can be used in the Christmas story I'm trying to write and all the presents for my friends and family. Negative is from the movie, which I can not find because my brother hid my copy. Bytes are these little orbs that only say three things: Positive, Negative, Neutral (I'm not sure about the last one, I think it's something else.)

TWO MORE STORIES TO GO! THEN IT'S OFF TO THE SECOND INSTALLMENT OF THE SERIES OF THREE! (I'm working on a villain series!)


	32. Will

Whoop. He saw us kiss and shouted in glee before running to a sulking Captain Jack who gave him some munny.

Insane. "_I feel pretty, oh, so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright! And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight. I feel charming, oh, so charming. It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real!_" Two hours later Captain Jack, Elizabeth, Donald, and Goofy found a twitching Will in the fetal position mumbling stuff about "illegal use of squirrels" and "bi-sexual-ness is scary".

Large hearted. I asked him once if he ever got annoyed with all these new faces on his journey. He smiled and shrugged and said, "They either become my enemy or friend." I then asked him if this ever phased his emotions toward his first friends, Kairi and Riku. He rolled his eyes and looked at me like I should know. "Love is infinite, it doesn't matter how many people enter my heart. All that matters is that it can continue to grow."

Love. He blushed as he watched Will and Elizabeth embrace. _Kairi._

"You really are a eunuch, Will. Just go on and kiss the girl."

**Author's note···**Wow… this sucked.

In **Whoop** Sora made a bet with the Captain and he won. Lol. I was listening to I Feel Pretty from West Side Story when I was writing **Insane** (roflmao). **Large Hearted **is my view on Sora had is cute little heart that both me and Fire Kitten want to hug him for. **Love** is crap. But it has Kaiora. So I am happy. For now. This was when Donald and Goofy accused him of blushing (WHAT BLUSH?!?!). The **end quote** refers to Captain Jack's nickname for Will and the song (doi!) for Kiss The Girl from the Little Mermaid.


	33. Yuffie

Yap. I was common sense to carry ear plugs with you in Radiant Gardens when the Keyblade Master was in twon. If you thought the Great Ninja or the Keyblade Master were bad enough alone……

Unwritten. Their anthem: _Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in, no one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips, drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten._

Fly. The both want to soar. He went to Neverland. She got jealous but found it somewhat fitting. (Sora/Soar). But her jealousy dwindled when he gave her some gold dust and got her to laugh. Now she was soarin'.

Frog. "YUFFIE! SORA! I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF THOSE ANIMALS!?!?" "Oh, um, er… it's a Christmas Miracle, heh?"

Ice Cream. In Yuffie's mind she wondered if all those belts and ties on Sora's outfit made it hard to take off. _Lesson: Ice cream is good for two things. Eating and—_"YUFFIE, GET IT OUT!"

Embalm. "Yuffie! Sora! What on Radiant Gardens are you doing to that Moogle?!"

"All hail the Great Ninja Yuffie, the Single White Rose of Radiant Garden, the Gardener of the SeeDs, the Princess of Peace."

**Author's note···**Oh Noes! It's the end of **a c r o n y m s**! Whaaaaaa! Oh well! I hope you liked it!

**Yap** kind of make sense since both Yuffie and Sora _never_ shut up, so it's only fitting. The song **Unwritten** by Natasha Bedingfield, I believe, applies to both Yuffie and Sora. **Fly** was inspired by Yuriku fic that started out with Yuffie saying she wanted to fly. And a little while before writing this I figured that Sora is an anagram of Soar. So meh. **Frog** is a little mischief Yuffie and Sora, the duo, got themselves into. Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin all told them not to bring in anymore amphibians, but would they listen? Nooooo. Of course not. **;D**. In **Ice Cream** Yuffie ponders and stuffs Sea-Salt Ice Cream down Sora's shirt. And Sora can't get it out for the rest of the while it's melting in that confusing outfit of his. Yuffie and Sora read about Egypt and experiment the procedure of a funeral on a poor, unsuspecting Moogle in **Embalm. The end quote** was made because in a Dirge of Cerberus clip, that's kind of Yuffie does… I think. It was in Japanese but that's what I it seemed like.


	34. Finale

Friends Forever by Puffy AmiYumi  
Or to Sora's more sappy friends  
Ode to Sora

_Just when I thought I had to make it alone  
You were right there by my side  
Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do  
Then to remind me of a "me and you"_

_When I'm with you all my fear disappears  
Like if I reach I'll touch the sky  
You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see  
But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be_

_Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever, yay!  
We're never gonna be apart_

_You and me we are so oddly the same  
The way we think, the way we play  
Right from the start, so off the chart, about this thing  
But we didn't know at first that we were making_

_Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever yeah!  
We'll always be there_

_Oh yes there also can be times that get rough  
And all that can be said is "sorry"  
That we were wrong and said some meaningless stuff  
And we'll go on together through any nasty weather yeah!_

_Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever  
Bond together_

**This is the end of **a c r o n y m s, **I hope you have enjoyed it!**

**Toodles!**

**Until **2two2 a c r o n y m s


	35. Credits

**I just want to thank everyone for this whole story.**

Fire Kitten **For reviewing on EVERY chapter which made me feel very, very happy.  
**Astrazoxity **For coming in and also reviewing on EVERY chapter and got the reviews up to number 70!  
**CSOmega **For such sweet reviews and favoriting.  
**Splat on the Floor **For agreeing that Peter and Tarzan shouldn't be made fun of.  
**Hippielover549 **For being a sweety like everyone else.  
**Yukimi no Daiomoru **For recognizing the Ouran Quote (the only other person who I remember was Astrazoxity) and favoriting.  
**Tiffany **For reminding me that I should make these things longer and for making me think of a sequel.  
**Avian Maria **For recognizing me as not being like those other people who make OOC high school fics and favoriting. (I hope you got the play KH again!)  
**Forgotten but not Lost **For favoriting reviewing.  
**Fugitive **For also reviewing.  
**x.guitarpunk.x **For favoriting and reviewing.  
**Megaolix **For reviewing.  
**Nilmiel and Kenya **For reviewing such a kind and sweet review (which one though?).  
**Sora the Emo Kid** For also reviewing and favoriting.**

**and**

Lady RavenStar19  
Marluxia  
digisammiegirl  
**For putting me on their favorites.**

**Also thanks to those who put me on their Alerts list and for all my other readers who have stayed anonymous the whole time.**

**I love you all so much!**


End file.
